Change of Heart
by AA-Tenks
Summary: NormaxChloe Everyone feels differently. Perhaps that's what makes love a complicated thing. But if you can't get your feelings out, then you'll never find out what the other person thinks.. and then things won't ever change. Warning: Yuri
1. Chapter 1

I am using the Japanese nicknames from Tales of Legendia, as well as the Japanese spells because I adore the Japanese version. Which means_ 'Revive'_ is actually _'Ressurection!'_

_Note: Do not complain or post pairing requests. I am not taking any, nor am I planning to change any._

-------------------------------------------------

"Ku! Watch out!"

The dragon's sharp claws swung heavily at the young knight who was leaning on one knee. Already very tired, she looked up with half-opened eyes as the claws approached her.

"GRAND DASHER!"

Suddenly, mass amounts of large sharp rocks errupted from the ground, piercing through the dragon, which ultimately finished it off.

'_Breath Type_..' She thought, as she slowly turned her head around.

Chloe Valens, the young injured knight, turned around to take view of her allies. She could see a white haired man approaching her rather quickly. Well, it was no surprise. To Senel Coolidge, friends were now everything to him. Behind him she could see a tall, bare-chested man, quickly putting his spear away, as he also began approaching her. And behind him..

"Chloe! Are you alright!?" Senel exclaimed, as he kneeled down to check the young knight's wounds.

And behind Moses Sandor... a girl was running as fast as she could to her. She could see the worried expression plastered on her face. It was strange to see such an energetic, careless girl worry like that. She smiled slightly as the girl kneeled down, her view still on her.

"Hold on, Ku!" she exclaimed.

Closing her eyes, she held her hands out. Slowly, green light began to surround her.

"_Ressurection!_"she yelled, her eyes jolting open.

Suddenly, Chloe felt a strange, yet refreshing jolt of energy go through her body, as her eyes were now wide open and her wounds, gone. However, reality slowly came back to her as she rose up.

"Thank you, Norma," she said, looking at the girl, as she also got up and dusted herself.  
"You've got to be more careful next time, Ku!" Norma said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"She's right, Chloe!" Senel continued.  
"Ya really had us worried there, ya know!" Moses finished.  
"I'm sorry to have worried you.." Chloe said, sighing.  
"Now stop being so formal!" Norma yelled.  
"You've been acting strange for the past few days, Ku.."  
"Now that Norma mentions it, you have, Chloe. Your battle positions have been off all day, and your aim, too," Senel said, with a worried tone.  
"Really? I ain't really notice that.." Moses said, rather confused.  
"Of course not. Someone as dumb as _you_ could never be able to tell what's different about Ku!"  
"What'd you say!?" Moses exclaimed, stomping his foot.  
"I said-"  
"Enough, you two!" Senel yelled, stopping them before they started.  
"Hmph!"

Senel sighed.

"Anyway, is something wrong, Chloe?" he asked.  
"No, it's nothing really. I've just been kind of tired.." Chloe said,looking at him.  
"Oh, alright.. well, we're almost done here. If you're ready, then let's continue and finish what buisness we have here," Senel said, looking at the path ahead of them.  
"Yes, I'm fine, let's continue," said Chloe, as she began following him.

It was only the four of them in this monster infested dungeon. Ever since Grune had.. well, disappeared.. they've been taking jobs from Will to exterminate monsters that were causing wreckage among local areas. However, rarely would Shirley or Will actually come, since they were rather busy with their roles. Jay often accompanied them; however, today he did not. Afterall, he had his role to take on, as well.

"Ku.."  
"Hm?"  
"_Ne_.. are you sure you're alright?" Norma asked.

Chloe's eyes widened a little, but then softened as she felt a comforting feeling inside.

"Yes, I'm fine.." she said, smiling.

Norma looked at her honest smile, and felt relieved.

"Well, that's good.." she said, looking ahead.

Her eyes wandered onto Senel's back.

Suddenly, her eyes widened a little.

"_Oh_, that's right!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
"What's the matter?" Chloe asked.  
"Hehehe, seems Senne-Senne was really worried about you back there!" she said, happily.  
"_Ah_.. yeah.." she said, looking down.

Senel.. that's right. Chloe has always had feelings for him. Perhaps those feelings started when he rescued her from nearly drowning and then promised to keep the fact that she couldn't swim a secret (even though Norma found out anyway, and eventually everyone else..), but it showed his loyalty and honesty, which ultimately made her slowly fall for him.

But Senel... he never had eyes for her. She didn't even remember.. when she had finally realized that. Ever since that moment in the Ice Monument, when Norma realized that she had feelings for Senel, she's always been supporting her. However, Senel only had eyes for Shirley. After everything, how could he honestly have eyes for anyone else? Besides, Shirley was now one of Chloe's most important friends. Ever since that day it rained.. that day she held onto his back. That day she truthfully befriended Shirley.. that day.. she let go. Even so, Norma keeps supporting her.

"But, Ku, you should have fell into his arms and said you can't carry on anymore, so that he'd hold you bridal style until-"  
"Stop saying such ridiculous things!" Chloe yelled, with a faint blush on her face.  
"Oh, come on!" she pouted, crossing her arms.  
"You've been so distant to him lately!" she said.  
"Not to mention you've been acting really strange.. you won't tell me anything, either!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at Norma nervously.

Norma observed her expression, she dropped her hands and looked at her rather seriously.

"..What are you hiding?" Norma asked.  
"_W-_what?" Chloe asked, stuttering.  
"What are you hiding from me, Ku?" she asked, again.

It was rare to have Chloe really hide things from Norma, especially when it was reguarding Senel or personal problems. They had gotten really close since the whole mess with the Black Mist and Grune. When everyone refused to accompany Norma on her ridiculous trips to rather dangerous ruins to look for treasure, Norma would somehow convince Chloe, usually by foolish remarks reguarding Senel, though they slowly had no meaning to her and she just went to accompany her.

Either way, Chloe would talk to Norma quite often, their topics ranging from cute outfits to knightly vows, from cooking to the beauty of the Quiet Lands; they literally talked about anything and everything since they had so much time together. Chloe was already used to the young treasure hunter's company to the point where being away from her for a long period of time was strange. And lately, Chloe's been feeling different. She thought it was strange herself and refused to awknowledge these new feelings.

"_Oi!_ Stop spacing out!" Norma exclaimed, sending Chloe back to reality.  
"_H-_huh?"  
"_Strange!_ Definitely strange!" Norma yelled, pointing a finger at Chloe.  
"_O-_oh please. It's nothing. You always like to make a big deal out of everything, Norma," Chloe said, brushing it off.  
"Don't try to change the subject!" the girl yelled, again.  
"I'm _not_ changing the subject! I told you, it's nothing!" Chloe yelled back at her.

Norma stomped her feet and swung her arms around in anger, her usual pose for rebelling or complaining.

"I can tell it's something! Hell, everyone can!" Norma yelled.  
"_Hey-_"  
"I told you it's nothing, dammit!" Chloe yelled, the frustration appearing bluntly on her face.  
"_Hey, you two!_"  
"Stop being so stubborn!" Norma yelled.  
"_**YOU**_ want to talk about stubborn!?" Chloe yelled back.  
"WATCH OUT!" Senel yelled.  
"_Huh?_"

In Unison, Norma and Chloe both looked in his direction. Before their eyes came a red dragon charging head first.

"_**AH!**_" They both yelled, jumping in the opposite directions from each other.  
"_W-_what the hell!?" Norma exclaimed, grabbing her straw from small pouch.  
"While ya'll two were goin' out on each other, we encountered some nasty monsters, ya know!" Moses yelled out, piercing his speer through one monster in the front.  
"Are you two alright!?" Senel yelled.  
"Y-yeah," Chloe said, unsheathing her sword.  
"What the hell!?" Norma yelled, again.  
"Why is a dragon like this in the Man-Eating Ruins!?" she asked, quickly getting up and running to a safe-distanced area to do her casting.  
"I'd like to know that myself!" Senel screamed, using Bakugadan on one of the enemies in the front.  
"_Er.._" Norma clenched her straw, rather frustrated that the damn battle had ruined what chances she had of getting some answers out of Chloe, for now. Chloe would surely avoid her this time, though.

Frustrated, she closed her eyes and started mummbling. A blue-aura bagan to resinate around her.

"_D-_damn it!" Chloe cursed under her breath as she tried to avoid the dragon's fierce attacks. However, she was too slow and was sent to the floor.  
"Chloe!" Senel yelled, turning around.

The fierce dragon quickly drew his attention to the girl casting behind him.

'_Come on, come on!_' Norma thought, trying to hurry as she sensed that the dragon began to approach her.

The dragon then charged at her, head first. Norma canceled her casting and barely made the jump to the side. The dragon managed to cut her on the side.

"_**Ah!**_" she yelled, instantly grabbing her side.  
"_Norma!_" she heard Chloe yell, as she opened her eyes to see the dragon standing before her.  
"_C-_crap.." Norma mummbled, reaching to see if her straw was in reach.

Even though it probably wouldn't do any good, she still searched for it. However, it was no use, especially since the wound on her side hurt too much.  
Norma shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, Moses jumped in, wrapping his arms around the girl as the dragon's claws teared the skin off his back.

"_**ARGH!**_" he yelled, losing the tightness of the grip around her.  
"_M-_mosuke!" Norma yelled, terrified.  
"Shabon Musume, you're outta shape," he said, grinning.

He quickly got up and threw his spear at the dragon. It pierced straight through its chest.

"Se-no-ji!" he yelled."Leave it to me!" Senel yelled.  
"_Garyuu Ougi!_" He yelled again, finishing off the monster as he slammed the dragon multiple times onto the ground.  
"Mosuke!" Norma yelled.  
"Are you alright!? Hold on!!"  
"_Raise Dead!_" she yelled, quickly healing the wound on his back as she then casted Ressurection, also healing her wound slightly.

Moses raised up a little so that he could look at her.

"I wasn't unconcious, ya know.. it just hurt.." he mummbled, correcting her past action.  
"Haha, that's Mosuke for you.." she said, happily.  
"Heheheh.." Moses chuckled.

Senel and Chloe quickly ran to the two, still collapsed on the floor.

"Moses, Norma! Are you alright!?" Senel asked, crouching down.  
"Yup, Shabon Musume doesn't take time to heal.." Moses said, grinning.  
"Uh.." Chloe said, looking at them.  
"_Hmm?_"  
"Your.. position.." she said, rather disturbed by it.

Moses was still crouching over Norma, as she was still laying below him, her elbows on the floor, supporting her.  
Moses realized what he was doing, and flushed red, while Norma was slightly embaressed.

"_S-_sorry.." he mummbled, getting off of her.  
"Haha!" Norma laughed, getting up right after.

Senel sighed, also getting up.

"If you two are alright, let's hurry up and get out of here!" he said, going on ahead.  
"Jeez.. that Senne-Senne, always in a hurry.." she mummbled, tapping her foot as she did.

She turned around to Moses.

"I would have probably been dead or something if it wasn't for you!" she said, rather excitingly.

She then softened her expression and smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Mosuke!"

Looking at her sweet smile, Moses couldn't help but feel embaressed, and at the same time, self-concious.

"It was nothin'!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Soon after, Norma skipped on ahead to bother Senel, probably regarding the battle just now. She'd probably lecture him.  
Moses ruffled his hair and sighed. He felt somewhat relieved. He then looked to the right of him to see Chloe staring at him.

"_Eee!_" he exclaimed, rather shocked to see her, though she was obviously there the whole time.

There was no doubt that she just saw that.

"_Y-_you comin'?" He asked, laughing nervously, as he was still ruffling his hair.  
"_Ah_, yeah.. let's go.." she said, pacing so that she could catch up to the now distant Senel and Norma.

While pacing, she couldn't help but think about what just happened.

'_What was with his expression?_' she thought to herself, rather frustrated.

Her eyes widened a little, as something had just struck her.

'_D-don't tell me!_' She stopped.

She turned to look behind her, as she saw Moses pacing as well.

'_That.. he_'  
"_Hmm?_" Moses stopped to look at Chloe who was staring at him with a shocked expression.

Something felt uneasy about that expression.

"_W-_what's wrong?"  
"Don't tell me you... Norma.." Chloe said, raising her finger to point at him.  
"_Wh-_what?" he said, rather shocked as well.  
"Don't tell me you lik-"  
"_**HEY!!!!!**_" Norma yelled, surprising them so much that they almost tipped over.

"Hurry up!!" she yelled, again as she pointed out some monsters behind her.

Senel was already engaged in battle.  
She crossed her arms.

"_Jeez_, what are they doing!?" she pouted, staring at them both as they sprinted towards her.  
'_Definitely strange.._' she thought, turning around to begin casting, as she closed her eyes.

She felt both their presence as they dashed past her, joining the battle.

'_Ku and Mosuke never really take the time to talk about anything.._'

She could hear Chloe slashing away at the enemies, her fighting pose probably as enduring as ever.

'_Could it be..!?_' she wondered, jolting her eyes open, as she yelled out Blizzard.

'_N-no way! Ku wouldn't... not Mosuke, would she?_' she thought, as she watched Senel finish off the monster with one of his devistating throws.  
'_But what about Senne-Senne!?_' she thought, getting confused and frustrated.

She looked at Chloe again, who was wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Chloe sighed, and sheathed her sword. She then turned her attention to Moses. Moses put his spear away, and turned to look at the young knight, only to find her staring at him. He quickly turned around, his face slightly red.

'_Don't tell me she knows!_' he thought nervously, looking down.

Norma couldn't help but think that scene was too suspicious.

Senel dusted himself off, and turned around, only to see Chloe staring rather distantly at Moses. And Moses.. had his back turned to Chloe, as he was lost in thought, still staring at the ground. Further away, he could see Norma, looking at Chloe, then back at Moses with an unsatisfied look of suspicion plastered on her face. But, of course the dense Senel wouldn't take time to think about this rather awkward scene that he was confronted with.

"_Uh.._ is.. something wrong?" he asked, ruffling his white, puffy hair.

Moses and Chloe suddenly snapped out of it.

"_**N-no!**_" They both said in unison, then looked at each other again.

Chloe quickly turned her view to Senel.

"_I-_it's nothing.. shall we make a move, Coolidge?"  
"Yeah.." he said, turning around.  
"Let's go already!" Norma said, dashing past Moses and Chloe.

She grabbed onto Senel's arm, pulling him forward.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in annoyance.  
"Let's hurry up and go already!" she yelled.

Honestly, she had just wanted to move out of that awkward scene already. She had enough of it. She was annoyed, more so than any time before. She had no idea why, though. Either way, she would confront Moses later and question him about what happened earlier. Then she'd go question Chloe. Surely she'd find the answer she wanted.

-------------------------------------------------

First chapter is done cause I got really bored. I was originally planning to make this a one-shot, but whatever. I'll get to writing Chapter 2 later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I try to get the patience to start writing. Heh, I have never finished a story before. :P I can write in the early AM when I am bored and doing nothing. I actually just woke up. lololol

* * *

Norma sighed loudly.This wasn't the first sigh of the day. She had been giving out loud, insecure sighs all day.  
However, this sigh, she vowed would be the last of the day.  
Stiff, at first, the young girl realized that questioning the two was nothing to worry about, so she happily skipped over to the upper part of town, where Moses and his boys had camped out. However, the anxiety still bewildered her. 

Moses ruffled his thick hair, as he stared at the camp fire diligently. From the looks of his expression, he was obviously troubled about something.

_'Don't tell me she knows!'_ he thought, in frustration.  
_'If that's the case, what should I do!?'_

Suddenly, he thought about Grune. Ah, the beautiful Grune.. He's always liked her. Maybe it was her beauty that struck him as something to go mad over. Well, of course it was. Hell, every guy blushed when she made clueless advances towards them. However, he could not think the same thing about the person set in his mind..

He felt.. different.

Admiring someone for their beauty... is that not love?

...Of course not.

He visualized the person set in his mind once more, putting on yet another frustrated expression. That person had their own beauty, that's what he thought. Of course it was different from Grune's, which troubled him. He obviously was not in love with Grune, and he knew that for a fact. Afterall, beauty was not love. At least someone like him could figure that out. But then what was the feeling he had for this person? When it came to these things, Moses honestly did not know what to think.

"_dor.._"

He sighed, what could he do?

"_Sando.._"

What if Chloe knew!? Then what would he do?

"_Sandor!"_  
"_Wha-_" Moses exclaimed, quickly turning to see Chloe standing behind him.

"_W-_what are ya doin' here?" he asked, rather troubled by her sudden appearance.

Chloe sighed. She had a more serious expression plastered on her face. Moses was troubled by it. But he was more troubled by what she was about to say next.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to finish my question," she said, with her eyes closed.

She then opened them.

"Do you... like Norma?" she asked straight and forward.

Moses nearly fell off the log he was sitting on.

"_Wh-_what kinda question is that!" he yelled.  
"_O-o-_of course I like Shabon Musume, I like all my family!" he said, chuckling nervously.  
"Se-no-ji, you, everyone!" he said again, feeling as if he were getting nowhere in the conversation.  
"Every_..one.._" he mummbled, staring at the floor.

Chloe sighed again, feeling his troubles. She feared what he was really feeling.

"Fine.. so you like us all.." she mummbled, with a troubled face.

She stared at the spot on the floor that Moses had also been concentrating on.

"I know that you like Norma.." she continued.

Moses flinched.

"But do you.. love her?" she asked.

Moses rose his head and looked up at Chloe.  
He had a rather surprised look on his face. He had never thought that she would ask so directly. So upfront.. even he knew that wasn't like Chloe. While he felt the necessity to answer that question himself, he felt more the need to find out what was wrong with her.

"..Why?" he asked.  
"What?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Why are ya askin' these kinda things?" he asked again, getting up.  
"_W-_what do you mean?" Chloe asked, stuttering a little.  
"This ain't like you.. hell even I know that.." he said, approaching her.

She backed up a little.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, defending herself.  
"What does this have to do with anything!?"  
"What Se-no-ji and Shabon Musume said wasn't a lie, ya'll really been acting strange!" he yelled.  
"I told you all before, didn't I!? I'm just tired!" she yelled, snapping at him.  
"If that was the case, then why are ya here, askin' me all this!?" he yelled, snapping back at her.

Suddenly, Moses' face displayed one of realization.  
Chloe's heart skipped a beat. She felt so nervous.

"Don't tell me.." he said.  
"_..W-w-w-_what?" Chloe asked, stuttering like crazy. She felt she could just dash away any second.  
"Do you.. like me or somethin'?"

"...What?"  
"I see!" he exclaimed, putting on a tone of realization.  
"_...Wh-_" Chloe stuttered, hontestly pretty speechless at his simplistic realization.

His face brightened. Putting both of his hands on Chloe's shoulders, his face suddenly grew serious.

"But, I'm sorry.." he mummbled.  
"Right now.. I dunno how I'm feelin'.. but I can tell ya one thing.. your feelings aint in vain!"  
"What are you talking about!?" she yelled, angrily.

"A love triangle?" he questioned himself, closing his eyes. He was lost in his own world.

Chloe grew angry.  
She refused to play a part in his own little play or drama, as she saw it.  
She shoved Moses away.

"_Wha-_"  
"Oh, please!" she yelled.  
"You think I'm in love with you? Don't jump to conclusions, Sandor.." she stated.  
"_Eh?_" Moses tilted his head a little, confused.  
"Ya mean you aint interested in me?" he asked.  
"That's right!" she yelled.

Moses grabbed onto his chest.

"Ya shouldn't play with people's feelin's like that, ya know!" he yelled.  
"I wasn't doing anything of the sort!" she yelled.  
"Come to think of it, why are ya so interested in what I think of Shabon Musume?" he asked.  
"That's.."

Before Chloe could answer, Moses clapped his hands together. He had come to yet another, _"Mosuke" _realization.

"Ya here to cheer me on!" he exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I mean.. I guess.. ya know"  
"I guess ya know how I feel about Shabon Musume.. I'll tell ya, I wasn't expectin' to fall in... _love_ with the stupid girl.." he ranted, blushing.  
"What!?" she exclaimed.  
"'_What_', what? Came as a surprise that ya're right? Heheh, well that's a relief since ya came to cheer me on and all!" he continued, ignoring all other possiblies as to why she would be there asking that question.  
"Wait a minute.." Chloe said.  
"And ya know what.. I... think she likes me too... so I'm gonna... I'm gonna go for it!" he said, striking a determined pose.  
"I'm gonna make a move on her!" he yelled, grinning.  
"No!" Chloe yelled.  
"I won't let you do that!" she yelled, again.  
"What.. why?"  
"Because, she's!" Chloe yelled, quickly stopping.

Her face flushed red.

"She's what?" he asked.

Chloe looked at the floor, hoping that Moses wouldn't see her red face.  
Moses frowned. Why did she suddenly stop there? Was there a reason he couldn't be with Norma? Perhaps someone else that loved her? Someone else that she loves?  
Moses put his hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"She's what!?" he yelled.  
"Hey, c'mon, tell me!" he said, shaking her.

Chloe shoved Moses away once again.

"**She's mine!**" she confessed, yelling it so that it hit him loud and clear.

Moses stared at Chloe blankly.

"What?" he asked.

Chloe's face flushed red.

"_N-_norma is.." she said.  
"_Ah.._" she stuttered.

She put her hand on her mouth, aghast at what she had just said.  
But she could die of embarressment, for all she cared. She didn't want to lose her chance. She didn't want to lose someone that was just as important as the last. She didn't want to break the bond, but rather, strengthen it.. and as friends called it, turning friendship into love.

Moses continued to stare at her.  
She coughed.

"Er"  
"I-"

Moses didn't know what to say.

"I'll.. be going now.." she said, turning around to leave.  
"_W-_wait!" Moses exclaimed.

He moved towards her, and grabbed her hand; however, not seeing the rather, HUGE log in the way, he tripped, falling on top of her.

"_Ah!_"  
"_Ahh!_"

As they both opened their eyes, they found that their faces were nearly touching.  
Moses was on top of Chloe, his hands on the floor, halting him from falling completely on top of her. Before they could do anything, they found themselves being surprised at a certain gasp.

"_Ah-_"

"_Eh?_" Moses and Chloe both swung their heads to the right.

There stood Norma, staring at the two from her position.

"_W-_what.." she mummbled, rather shocked at the sight she was confronted with.

Moses and Chloe's eyes both widened.

"_T-_this ain't what you think!" Moses yelled.

Chloe didn't say anything and neither did Norma. Norma stared at Chloe, who was too shocked to say anything. She looked into Norma's eyes, seeing the confusion and uneasiness of the young girl. And for some reason, her expression looked disappointed.. hurt.

"_Ah.._"

"I'm.." she said, backing up.  
"_S-_sorry for interrupting!" she yelled, bolting away.

Chloe's eyes widened, as she saw Norma run away.

"_W-_wait! Norma!" she yelled, pushing Moses off of her.  
"_Argh!_" he yelled, falling back.

Chloe quickly got up and was about to run after Norma when she felt Moses tug on her cape, keeping her from doing so.

"What!?" she yelled.  
"_Ah.._" he mummbled, looking at the floor.

When he saw Norma stare at Chloe like that, he could pretty much see that the girl was only concerned about what Chloe was doing. Perhaps.. he should let Chloe take her chances. For some reason, he felt their connection.. their bond. It hurt him, but also made him realize that he should think things over a little.

"Make sure ya clear things up, alright?" he said, looking up at her with a half-hearted grin.

Chloe frowned.

"_Y-_yeah.." she mummbled as Moses let go of her cape.  
_'I don't.. understand you, Sandor..'_ she thought, dashing off to the Inn.

Chloe's speed was faster than Norma's, and she managed to catch up to her, now running directly behind her.

"_N-_norma, wait!" she yelled.

Norma ignored her and ran into the Inn, in which the Innkeeper was rather surprised.  
Before he could ask her what was wrong, she quickly ran up the stairs and searched for her keys in her purse.

Just then, Chloe bolted in and ran up the stairs.  
Norma got her door open, and quickly got in, but just as she was about to shut the door, Chloe managed to hold it and let herself in.  
Norma gave in, and backed up. She decided to listen to what Chloe had to say. She felt the need to hear what she had to say. She wanted answers.. even though she felt, for the first time.. that it was none of her buisness after that whole scene. Chloe slipped in and shut the door behind her, quietly.

"..What?" Norma asked, still trying to catch her breath from that long dash.  
"..Idiot.. why did you run away like that?" Chloe asked.  
"_W-_well.. I just didn't want to interrupt your little moment," she mummbled, rather angrily.  
"What moment?" Chloe asked, looking at her back.  
"That was a misunderstanding!" she stated, watching Norma approach her bed.

She sat down and looked at Chloe.  
Chloe blushed a little. She looked to the floor.

_'Why.. why is that my..'_

_'My heart races when I look at her..' _she thought, blushing red.

She was still trying to convince herself. She was still trying to reject her feelings. She realized that. She wondered why. Perhaps that's why she never got her feelings through with Senel? Because she couldn't express what she felt. She couldn't say the words she wanted.

Norma continued to stare at Chloe, who was still leaning on the door.  
She saw her face turn vigorously red and frowned.

"So.. you.. like Mosuke now?" she asked.  
"I told you!" she exclaimed.

She stopped leaning on the door, and came closer to Norma.

"That was a misunderstanding!" she yelled.

Norma recalled the scene she was confronted with, once more. She frowned.

"Then.. why were you there?" she asked, turning her head.

For some reason, she couldn't look at Chloe in the eye. Why was she so doubtful of Chloe? She hadn't felt this way for a long time. She knew that Chloe and Moses.. they wouldn't do something like that. Afterall, Chloe had Senel..._ right?_

Before Chloe could answer, Norma rose up and stood in front of Chloe.  
She looked at her directly in the eye.

"_W-_what?" Chloe asked, stuttering a little.  
"You're going to confess to him right now!" Norma exclaimed.  
"What!?"

"Come on!" she yelled, grabbing Chloe's hand.

Chloe blushed, but then shook her head and pulled her hand back.

"I told you, that was a misunderstanding, dammit! I am not in love with Sandor!" Chloe yelled.  
"I'm not talking about Mosuke!" Norma yelled back.  
"What?"

Norma looked at the floor. For some reason, her heart ached.

"I'm talking about Senne-Senne," she mummbled.

Her heart started racing.. she wanted to take back what she had just said.

"Go.. tell him how you feel.." she said.

She looked back up at Chloe.  
Chloe was speechless. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart.

"This can't go on anymore, Ku.. you'll lose Senne-Senne to Ricchan.." she said, staring into her eyes.

Chloe looked at the floor, her hair hiding her eyes.  
Norma didn't say anything, she was hurting, though she had no idea why.

"_Y-_you're so stupid.." she mummbled.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not.. not in love with Cooldige.." she continued.

Norma's eyes widened.

"_W-_what!?" she exclaimed.  
"Not.. anymore.. _I.._"

She looked at Norma.

"I'm.."

She couldn't say it. She just couldn't.. The words refused to come out. She was afraid. Afraid of what Norma might think.. afraid of how she might react. This wasn't as simple as being in love with Senel.. this was... Norma.

She couldn't take it.. She put both of her hands on Norma's face and pulled her chin towards her.

She pressed her lips against Norma's and pushed her back on the bed.

"_Mmmf!?_"

Norma couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly, she began to feel Chloe's hand roam her body. As Chloe's hand reached below her hips, Norma gathered all of her strength and pushed Chloe off of her.

"_St-_stop!" she yelled.

Chloe's eyes widened as she fell back. She quickly stood up and looked at Norma, who had a fearful expression plastered on her face.

"_N-_norma.. I.."

Chloe looked at the floor, her heart aching.

"I love you.." she said, looking back at her as she did.

Norma's eyes widened. With her fingers on her lips where Chloe had kissed her, she could feel her face burning red. She quickly got up and dashed for the door.

"Norma!"

Chloe reached a hand out after her. Norma slammed the door behind her.  
Chloe closed her eyes and sat on the bed. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she put her hands on her face.

_'What the hell did I just do?'_ she thought.

She didn't want to break their bond.  
She didn't want to lose Norma.  
And right at then... she wanted to hear her. She wanted to hear what she had to say!

Chloe quickly wiped away her tears and reached for the door.

* * *

I'm planning to end it in the next chapter, yay! This will be the first fic I will EVER finish since I started writing fics in 04. CONGRATULATE ME WHEN I DO! (whenever the next update will be..) 


	3. Chapter 3

Fast Update, no? You know what's weird? I'm really tempted to write a yaoi, IDK why. SIGHZORS.

AND GOD, THIS CRAP EDITOR THAT HAS SUCKS HORRIBLY. IT KEEPS SPACING OUT EACH LINE AND PISSING ME THE HELL OFF.

* * *

_'Why.. did I run?'_ Norma thought, gazing at the beautiful lit up fountain. 

She put her two fingers on her lips where Chloe had kissed her, and blushed.

_'Wh-what was that..'_

_'Ku... loves me..?' _she thought.  
_'No way... she'd never fall for someone like me,' _she thought in denial.

Why not? You didn't need a reason to love someone.  
Norma put her hands on her face.

"_W-_what should I do? _I-_I can't go back.." she said to herself, as she sat down.

Her face flushed red.

"_I-_I can't face Ku now.." she said.  
"Why can't you?" she heard.

Norma nearly jumped off the bench she was sitting on.  
She looked over to the right, and saw Chloe approaching her. She quickly got up.

"_K-k-_ku!" she exclaimed, stuttering nervously.  
"_U-u-_um I.."

What could she do? What could she say? She never had someone confess to her before.. much less Chloe.  
While approaching her, Chloe observed how nervous she was.  
Chloe stood in front of her, and took her hand gently.  
Norma's face flushed red.

"_U-_um.."

Chloe approached the bench, and signaled Norma to sit down. She did so, then Chloe sat down next to her, facing her.

"_I.. _I'm sorry.." Chloe said, looking at her.

Norma looked into her eyes. She could see that Chloe was hurt.  
What had she done? Running away like that..  
Chloe blushed and looked at the floor.

"_I-_I didn't mean to.. force myself on you like that," she said, nervously.

Norma recalled the situation and turned red, as well.

"_U-_um.. that's.. okay," she mummbled and looked at the floor, as well.

They both stared at the floor, on edge with the long silence.

"You.. probably don't feel the same way as me.." Chloe said, her expression filled with sorrow.  
"_W-_what?" Norma asked, looking at her.

Chloe put on a half-hearted smile.

"It's alright.. if you don't want to come near me anymore.." she said, looking at her.

Norma's eyes widened. She didn't say anything like that!

"I shouldn't have done that, Norma.. I'm sorry.. but I couldn't just say it.. I.. couldn't," she continued, putting her hands on her face.  
"You know how bad I am with words.. I can't get my feelings out.. I finally did, but now.. our friendship is.."

Norma looked at the lit up fountain.

"_I.._" she said.. lost in the beautiful sight of the fountain at night.

Chloe put her hands down and looked at Norma.

Norma recalled her past situations with Chloe. She recalled all the precious moments with her dear friend. The bad times, the good times. Chloe was someone precious to her, she was almost always with her since the day they met. That fateful day in the Crystal Forest.

And then after that.. all those times. The times she's dragged Chloe treasure hunting.. the times they spent together laughing, fighting, running..

How could she not come near her? She was Chloe! She was more important to her than anything else.

Why did it hurt her so much when Chloe said that? Why did it hurt so much when she saw Moses and Chloe like that... why did it hurt so much when she told her to confess to Senel?

...Is it because she also..?

"Ku, you idiot.." she mummbled.  
"_Eh..?_"

Norma smiled.

"How could.. I not face you?" she asked, closing her eyes.  
"You're Ku!"

Chloe stared at her. What was she saying?  
Norma turned to face Chloe. She took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"And.. I.."  
"I wouldn't want you to go away.." she said.

She smiled, with an obvious blush on her face.

"Because.. I love my Ku!" she exclaimed.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"_W-_what?" she asked.  
"I.. love you, Ku!" Norma said again, smiling as she did.

Chloe blushed and pulled her hands away.

"_W-w-_what are you saying?" she asked.  
"Don't force yourself to return my feelings!" she said, looking the other way.  
"What are you talking about!?" Norma yelled.  
"I'm not forcing myself to do anything!" she said, standing up so she could stand in front of Chloe.

Chloe couldn't believe what Norma had just said. After all that.. she accepted her feelings?

"Geez, Ku.. Just because you haven't had anyone said they loved you, doesn't mean you have to think I'm forcing myself to love you," she said, crossing her arms.  
"_W-_what are you talking a-"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, Norma bent over and pressed her lips against Chloe's.

Chloe's eyes widened. She blushed and then closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  
As their lips seperated, Norma put on a cheeky grin.

"And there you go!" she exclaimed, happily.

Chloe felt her face burning.  
Norma looked at her and blushed slightly, but then she put on yet another grin.

"Do you.. want to continue?" she asked.  
"What!?" Chloe exclaimed, looking up at her.  
"Come on, let's go back to my room!" she said, grabbing Chloe's hand, forcing her up.  
"_W-w-_wait a second!" Chloe exclaimed.

Norma stopped.

"What?" she asked.  
"_Uh.. Er.. I.. _I'm not ready for that yet!" Chloe said.

Norma let go of her hand.

"Not ready, _huh?_" she asked.  
"You seemed pretty ready back in the room.." she mummbled.

Chloe recalled the scene once more and flushed red.

"_T-t-_that was.."

Norma laughed.

"Well, I was joking, anyway!" she said, cheerfully.  
"You were joking!?" Chloe asked, rather angrily.

Norma scratched her head.

"Well, not really.. I mean I _would _have done it if you wanted to.." she said, faintly blushing.

Norma looked at the floor and Chloe looked to the side.  
They both felt awkward, but then Norma looked up at her.

"Enough of this awkward silence!" she exclaimed.  
"_Eh..?_"  
"We're both lovers, so we'll have to act like it!" she yelled, pointing at Chloe.

Chloe blushed.

"_L-l-_lovers?" she asked, stuttering.

She grabbed Chloe's hand and began walking south.

"_H-_hey, wait a second, Norma!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, still being dragged by Norma.  
"To my room," Norma stated.

Chloe halted and pulled her hand back.

"_W-w-_what!?" she yelled.  
"_I-_I told you I'm not-"  
"It's not that," said Norma, looking up at her.

She looked back at the floor, and blushed.

"I.. just want you to stay with me tonight.." she mummbled.

Chloe's eyes widened as she flushed red.

"We.. don't have to do anything if you don't want to.." Norma continued, getting even redder.  
"_S-_so.."

Chloe placed her hand on Norma's cheek and put her forehead against hers.  
She looked directly into her eyes.

"_K-_ku?" Norma asked, rather surprised at what she was doing.  
"I understand.." Chloe said, her eyes closed.

She opened them again and smiled.

"I'll.. stay with you tonight," she said, looking directly into Norma's eyes once more.

Norma's eyes widened a little.  
She closed her eyes and smiled.

Taking Chloe's hand, she went in the direction of the Inn.

* * *

THE END 

Will they do the dirty!? YOU DECIDE!  
I say yes, but I can't write lemons for crapporz. Anyway, please review I'm going to write moar Norma x Chloe later, but not anytime soon.. maybe. **YAY**, this is the first fanfiction I've ever completed!


End file.
